This application claims the priority of German Patent Document 100 23 194.2, filed in Germany, May 11, 2000.
The invention relates to a vehicle body structure for a motor vehicle having forward spring strut receiving devices in a dome-shaped sheet metal body part of a wheel house which forms an upper spring support.
German Patent Document DE 43 04 920 A1 discloses a forward vehicle part for a motor vehicle which, in the area of a spring strut support, has supporting struts between a side member and a wheel house reinforcement. The supporting struts are used for reinforcing the side member against crash-caused forces. Furthermore, from German Patent Document DE 197 09 349 A1, a support structure for a forward vehicle part of a motor vehicle is known which provides a wheel house support between a side member and a wheel house. The wheel house support supports the side member against bending.
It is an object of the invention to provide a forward body structure of a motor vehicle with a reinforced spring strut receiving device which is easy to manufacture and connect with a wheel house.
According to preferred embodiments of the invention, this object is achieved by providing a body structure for a motor vehicle having a forward spring strut receiving device in a dome-shaped sheet metal body part of a wheel house, which forms an upper spring strut support,
wherein on an open forward edge of the sheet metal body part of the spring strut receiving devicexe2x80x94viewed in a driving directionxe2x80x94between a lower side member support of a vehicle platform and a hood support vertically offset thereto, a reinforcing console is arranged which extends approximately vertically and in a transverse direction of the vehicle between the side member support and hood support and, together with the sheet metal body part, forms a closed hollow support profile of a polygonal cross-section.
Important advantages achieved by the invention are that, in the area of the wheel house, a sheet metal body part for supporting a spring strut is formed by a reinforcing console, and, together with the sheet metal body part, the latter advantageously forms a hollow member and thus a stability composite. So that a corresponding stiffness can be achieved by means of the reinforcing console, it extends in the transverse direction of the vehicle from an upper hood support to a lower side member of the vehicle platform. As a result of the construction, these supports are arranged to be mutually offset in the transverse direction of the vehicle, so that a relatively large support base is obtained by the connection with the set-back sheet metal body part of the wheel house.
The reinforcing console may have a U-profile-shaped or angular construction and has a web which extends in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle; that is, the web surface is arranged approximately parallel to the longitudinal center axis of the vehicle. Either two bent legs or only one bent leg are/is provided on the web.
The reinforcing console is preferably shaped-out in an approximately triangular manner and, in an installed position, extends transversely to the vehicle, a first, approximately vertical edge section of the leg aligned transversely to the vehicle being connected with a corresponding attached sheet metal part, and a second edge section of the leg, which adjoins at an angle, being connected to a supporting surface of the spring strut of the sheet metal body part. The web of the reinforcing console bent to the leg is connected with a supporting surface of the sheet metal body part on a bent edge while forming a hollow space. For fastening the reinforcing console by means of spot welding, the free edges of the leg and of the web of the reinforcing console are connected for fastening purposes while resting on the bent edge of the sheet metal body part and on the surface of the sheet metal body part.
As a result of the construction of the sheet metal body part with the front wall of the vehicle as well as with the hood support and the side member of the platform, on the one hand, and the reinforcing console, on the other hand, a stable support of the spring strut is obtained, particularly since the spring strut receiving device is arranged between the reinforcing console and the stable front wall or the A-column of the vehicle.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.